Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + 8 \times 3) - 6 \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = (7 + 24) - 6 \times 8 $ $ = 31 - 6 \times 8 $ $ = 31 - 48 $ $ = -17 $